1. Technical Field
One or more embodiments are directed to an organic light-emitting display apparatus.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
An organic light-emitting display apparatus is a self-emission display apparatus that includes a plurality of organic light-emitting devices (OLEDs), each including a hole injection electrode, an electron injection electrode, and an organic emission layer therebetween. Holes injected from the hole injection electrode recombine with electrons injected from the electron injection electrode in the organic emission layer to produce excitons. These excitons decay from an excited state to a ground state, thereby emitting light.
As a self-emission display apparatus, an organic light-emitting display apparatus requires no separate light source. Thus, an organic light-emitting display apparatus can be driven at low voltages and is light weight and has a slim profile. In addition, an organic light-emitting display apparatus has a wide viewing angle, a high contrast ratio, and a short response time. Accordingly, an organic light-emitting display apparatus is widely used in various fields, such as personal portable devices such as MP3 players or mobile phones, televisions, etc.
Organic light-emitting display apparatuses that enable a user to recognize not only an image displayed by the organic light-emitting display apparatus but also an outside background have been studied.